Aurevoir pureté & innoncence
by Mlle Flow
Summary: - TH - Bien que l'on n'en parle pas, la pornographie infantile existe toujours ...


Nous étions en 1995, les jumeaux Kaulitz avaient tous deux 6 ans.  
Les enfants s'amusaient tranquillement dans leur chambre, ils étaient élevés par leur mère désormais seule, leur père étant mort l'année précédente dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était ivre.  
Ces enfants, encore purs et innocents, ne le seraient plus pour très longtemps malheureusement. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait. Leur mère était actrice de films X mais bien sûr ils n'en savaient rien. Leurs vies allaient bientôt changer mais ils n'en savaient rien. Ces enfants étaient ignorants de tellement de choses à vrai dire. Ils ne savaient rien de la vie, la vraie; celle après les couches culottes ou celle d'après les pleurs parce que son voisin de table a pris son stylo. Ils ne savaient encore rien de la souffrance, des épreuves à endurer pour traverser la vie. Parce que des enfants de 6 ans n'avaient pas à devoir se débrouiller pour gagner de l'argent et se nourrir. Et pourtant, ces deux enfants là ne vivraient bientôt plus dans l'innocence et la pureté totale. Leur mère, après une grande carrière en tant qu'actrice porno, venait tout juste de se faire virer par son producteur pour cause de " vente non assez importante ". Et oui, elle n'était plus toute jeune et donc plus autant " bandante " qu'avant, alors forcément ses films se vendaient moins bien. Mais étant donné qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, elle ne savait rien faire d'autre. Dur, dur de trouver du travail dans ces conditions. Elle donnait à manger à ses jumeaux quand lui vînt une idée. Bien décidée, elle partit à la rencontre de son ancien patron pour lui faire part de sa "brillante idée " comme elle disait. L'idée fut acceptée par cet homme qui ne pensait qu'à l'argent et elle repartit donc chez elle toute heureuse. Pendant que cette horrible femme était partie, les jumeaux eux étaient restés seuls dans leur chambre, comme souvent d'ailleurs, pendant ce temps là ils discutaient de choses et d'autres et jouaient comme tous les enfants. Leur mère rentra et les appela, comme ils avaient toujours été sages, ils obéirent immédiatement et rejoignirent leur mère. Leur jeu cessa donc. Et, ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais c'était la dernière fois qu'ils jouaient de cette manière dans l'innocence et la joie tout simplement.  
- Ecoutez les enfants, on va allez faire une balade, alors vous me promettez d'être sage, d'accord ?  
- Oui maman. Promis maman, répondirent-ils en cœur.  
- Bien, mettez vos manteaux car il fait froid dehors.  
Gentiment, ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux identiques comme eux. La seule chose qui permettait de les différencier c'était que le petit Bill était plus frêle que son frère. Tom lui était déjà un peu plus rond que son jumeau. Pas gros non, en fait il avait un corps tout à fait normal pour un gamin de son âge c'est plutôt Bill qui était un peu trop maigre. Après quelques minutes de marche dans le froid, ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment de l'ancien travail de leur mère. « Ancien » mais elle risquait d'y venir encore souvent à l'avenir.

- Maman on est où là ? demanda Bill  
- On est devant l'endroit où travaille maman  
- Et pourquoi on vient avec toi aujourd'hui ? questionna Tom à son tour  
- Ca ne vous fait pas plaisir de venir avec moi?  
- Si, devança Bill  
- Et ben alors pourquoi vous posez ces questions ?  
- Pour rien. Pardon maman, murmura Tom

Satisfaite de ne plus avoir à répondre à leurs questions, elle entra dans le bâtiment et aperçu au loin un homme en costard.

- Marc ! cria t-elle  
- Oui ? dit celui-ci en se retournant  
- Je te présente mes jumeaux : Bill et Tom  
- Bonjour les enfants, vous allez bien ?  
- Maman il me fait peur le monsieur  
- Voyons Bill ne fait pas le bébé !  
- Moi aussi je ne l'aime pas ! renchérit son jumeau  
- Et pourtant les enfant vous allez voir comme on va bien s'amuser tout les trois, leur promet le fameux Marc avec un sourire salace.

Face à se sourire qui leur paraissait terrifiant, les jumeaux se cachèrent derrière leur mère. Cet homme là ne leur donnait vraiment pas envie de s'amuser avec.

- Bon Sam, vient on va les mettre dans cette pièce là, dit-il en faisant un signe de la main

La pièce en question était un « plateau de tournage » ou plutôt une chambre de tournage puisque meublée d'un lit, d'un projecteur et d'une caméra.

- On va faire la sieste ? demanda le petit Bill les yeux levés vers sa mère  
- Bien sur que non  
- Mais maman il y a un lit pourtant ! Et les lits c'est fait pour dormir ! insista Tom  
- Bon écoutez je vous dit qu'on ne va pas dormir ici ! Maintenant vous allez faire exactement ce que Marc et ses employés vous diront de faire d'accord ?  
- Mais tu vas pas rester avec nous ? l'interrogea Bill  
- Non je dois y allez. Vous deux vous allez rester avec Marc  
- Mais moi je veux rester avec toi et pas avec le méchant monsieur ! commença à pleurnicher Bill  
- Ca suffit ! Toi et ton frère allez rester ici avec lui et être très sage, c'est compris ?  
- Mais maman, intervint Tom  
- C'est compris ? reprit elle un ton au dessus  
- Oui maman, acquiescèrent alors les jumeaux  
- Bien ! Marc je passe les prendre à quelle heure ? demanda t-elle sans plus s'occuper d'eux  
- Je sais pas encore, cela dépendra de leur façon de se comporter. Je t'appelle quand c'est fini  
- Bien ! Mais soit gentil avec eux quand même, ils n'ont que six ans !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas voyons ! Allez va chercher un nouveau job en attendant !  
- C'est bon j'y vais ! A ce soir les enfants, soyez sages !

Et sans aucunes hésitations elle quitta le bâtiment laissant ses enfants avec cet homme.

- Bon les enfants vous allez aller vous installez sur le lit d'accord ?  
- Oui monsieur, répondent-ils d'une même voix  
- Appelez moi Marc quand même ! On va passer un petit moment ensemble  
- D'accord Marc  
- Bien ! Frank vient ici s'il te plait !

Un homme grand, bien bâti, assez musclé avec un regard froid arriva alors dans la pièce.

- Oui?  
- Va sur le lit avec les gamins et déshabille les !

L'homme sans aucuns scrupules monta sur le lit et commença à enlever les chaussures du pauvre petit Bill.

- Pourquoi vous me déshabillez ? demanda celui-ci perdu  
- Je n'ai pas le choix petit  
- Mais je veux pas qu'on me déshabille moi !!! C'est pas l'heure du bain encore ! Marc je veux pas !!!!  
- Ecoute Bill, ta maman a dit que tu devais faire tout ce que je disais n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui mais...  
- Alors pas de mais ! Je veux que Frank te déshabille donc tu le laisses faire, c'est clair ?

Convaincu que s'il n'obéit pas sa mère elle serait très en colère, il se laissa déshabillé, humilié même, par cet homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

- Allez on tourne ! cria subitement Marc

Un cameraman se mit en place et commence à filmer Bill.

- Tomi je veux pas qu'il me déshabille !!!s'écria Bill alors que le dénommé Frank s'apprête a lui enlever son slip  
- Arrêtez tout de suite de déshabiller mon frère ! cria alors Tom volant immédiatement au secours de son petit frère  
- T'inquiète pas petit, ton tour viendra, rie Frank devant les tentatives désespérées du petit pour l'empêcher de toucher à son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard le petit Bill fut nu comme un ver, l'homme se tourna alors vers son frère pour lui faire subir le même sort. Mais Tom, qui eu toujours été plus têtu que son frère se débâtit tant qu'il pu, avec toute la force d'un gamin de six ans face à un adulte, soit sans grand résultat en réalité.  
Les deux jumeaux se retrouvèrent donc nus l'un à côté de l'autre. Le petit Bill, il faut l'avouer, était plus peureux que son grand frère il alla donc se blottir tout contre lui pour tenter de se réchauffer et se réconforter.  
Pendant ce temps, Marc faisait des commentaires tels que « très bien » « nus collés l'un à l'autre mais c'est parfait tout sa ! » « Même pas besoin de leur dire quoi faire, ils le font d'eux même » « ces enfants sont des acteurs pornos nés ! »  
Heureusement les deux enfants n'entendaient rien. Ils n'étaient pas des acteurs pornos nés comme il le disait si bien, ils avaient juste l'instinct de se coller l'un à l'autre pour se protéger. Même nu pourquoi cela les auraient ils gênés ? Après avoir passez neuf fois nus collés l'un à l'autre, cette position n'en était que plus rassurante. Elle leur rappelait le merveilleux sentiment de sécurité qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans le ventre de leur mère.

- Bon Frank faudrait passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant, l'apostropha Marc

L'homme répugnant commence alors à embrasser le corps si parfait du jeune Bill, qui de son côté se met à pleurer sous les caresses buccales que lui inflige Frank.

- Nan, des choses plus sérieuses Frank, voyons !  
- Mais ce ne sont que des enfants !  
- Mais on s'en fou ! Empale le !  
- A sec comme ça ?  
- Mais oui !!! C'est bon allez dépêche toi ou je te renvoie !  
- Oui monsieur !  
- Ca veut dire quoi empaler ? demande à cet instant l'innocent Tom  
- Regarde, se contente de lui répondre Marc

Le petit Tom ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait se passer. Pas plus que le principal concerné ! L'homme saisit Bill et le retourne pour qu'il soit à plat ventre. Il pose ensuite ses grosses mains sur les toutes petites fesses de Bill avant de les écarter et se s'enfoncer d'un cou sec à l'intérieur. Le pauvre Bill hurla comme jamais il n'avait hurlé de toute sa vie. La douleur lui traversa tout le corps.  
Et il se mit à pleurer tout en hurlant pendant que le monstre, insensible à sa douleur, faisait des vas et viens en lui. Tom était devenu tout blanc en voyant ça. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu une telle horreur.

- Tomiiiiiiiiiiiii tomiiiiii j'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllll

Mais Tom ne bougea pas, pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Et Bill qui continuait de hurler alors que l'homme gémissait de plaisir. Ecoeurant.

- TOOOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sortant de sa transe, Tom serra son frère dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pu.

- J'ai trop trop mal Tomi, c'est horrible.  
- Mais arrêtez !!!! Vous voyez pas que vous lui faites mal ? Arrêtez ! se met à son tour à hurler Tom  
- Je peux pas arrêter, c'est trop haaan booooooooon, gémit Frank  
- Tomi fait quelque chose !!!! le supplie son frère

Mais Tom est impuissant face à cet adulte. Soudain il lui vint à l'esprit une chose que Bill et lui adoraient faire parce que ça les consolait. Ils adoraient s'embrasser. Aussi bizarre que soit l'idée, s'embrasser les réconfortait. Une fois, Tom s'était mis à pleurer parce que son amoureuse en préférait un autre et sans savoir pourquoi Bill lui avait fait un bisou sur la bouche pour lui remonter le morale et cela avait marché. Tom avait alors dit à son frère « je suis sur que personne ne fait d'aussi bon bisous qui rendent plus triste ». Ainsi depuis ce jour à chaque fois que l'un était triste ou qu'il avait mal, l'autre lui faisait un bisou. Ils avaient appelé ça « le bisous magique » car ce baiser était la seule chose qui pouvait les guérir.  
Tom se penche alors et doucement pose ses lèvres sur celles de Bill qui aussitôt cesse de pleurer se concentrant uniquement sur le « bisou magique » de Tom et plus sur la douleur que l'homme lui faisait subir. Mais soudain Bill se détache et hurle une nouvelle fois car l'homme venait de se déverser en lui d'un jet tellement puissant qu'il eut l'impression d'être brûlé de l'intérieur. Il hurle à nouveau lorsque l'homme se retire de son petit corps devenu tout mou, avant de s'évanouir tant la douleur avait été insupportable.

- C'est dans la boîte !!! Vous étiez tous géniaux ! Merci et à demain, lance l'ignoble Marc au même moment

Tom se leva alors et lui fit face.

- Tu devrais aller te rhabiller et ton frère aussi avant d'attraper froid ! dit Marc au petit homme qui lui faisait face  
- Vous avez fait mal à mon frère ! Vous êtes un méchant ! Je vais le dire à ma maman et elle va crier sur vous  
- Ca tu vois mon petit je ne le pense pas ! Aller va t'habiller, ta maman va arriver, ajoute t-il sans plus se préoccuper du petit

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, Tom alla s'habiller puis s'allongea à côté de son frère au corps si abîmé. Il eu un haut le cœur en voyant du sang mélangé à un liquide blanc s'écouler des fesses de Bill. Alors en grand frère qu'il était, il lui essuya le corps comme il le pu, puis le réveilla pour qu'il se rhabille. Chose qui fût terriblement difficile vu son état.  
Tous les deux rhabillés, ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que leur mère, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, n'arrive.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? demande t-elle à Marc à peine arrivée sans prêter la moindre attention à ses fils  
- Très bien ils ont été très sages  
- Bien  
- Tiens ton argent comme promis !

Elle pris l'enveloppe que lui tendait l'homme et la rangea immédiatement dans son sac.

- Si jamais tu as besoin, n'hésites pas à me rappeler !  
- Sûrement un jour oui ! Mais ils sont encore un peu petits, dans quelques années je pense.  
- Et je vis comment en attendant, moi ?  
- Trouve-toi un travail !  
- Tu pourrais pas me réembaucher ? le supplie t-elle  
- Si le film que je viens de tourner se vend bien tu pourras revenir travailler ici.  
- Bien, merci. Allez les enfants on y va !  
- Maman ! Maman ! Le monsieur il a fait très très mal à Bill !! Il a saigné et tout ! se précipite de rapporter Tom à sa mère quand il voit qu'elle daigne enfin s'occuper d'eux.  
- Et qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire à moi?  
- Mais maman Bill il a beaucoup pleuré !  
- Ce n'est qu'un bébé ton frère ! Et si vous n'aviez pas fait ça on aurait pas de sous, alors tais-toi !  
- T'es méchante maman ! Bill il a eu très beaucoup mal et toi tu t'en moques !  
- Ca suffit maintenant Tom! Va chercher ton frère, on rentre !

Le petit Tom partis alors chercher son frère, le souleva et le porta dans ses bras jusqu'à leur maison où il le posa sur leur lit avec douceur.

- T'inquiète pas Billy, je te protègerai ..., lui promet-il au creux de l'oreille

Je vous l'avais bien dit, ils ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Au revoir pureté et innocence, envolés jolis rêves d'enfants, bonjour dure réalité ...

PARTIE DEUX

Six ans plus tard

Les jumeaux âgés à présent de douze ans, sont plus unis et proches que jamais.  
Rappelez vous l'épisode du tournage X, le film s'est tellement bien vendu, que leur mère a récupéré son travail et eux n'ont plus jamais eu à retourner se faire violentés et humiliés.  
Mais à partir de ce jour le petit Bill, s'est encore plus renfermé sur lui-même et est devenu plus fragile encore qu'il ne l'était. Et son frère et bien lui, est devenu plus protecteur encore.  
Cet horrible jour, ils ont fait le maximum pour l'oublier, mais il reste là, tapi dans un coin de leur mémoire.  
Ils ne se séparent jamais. Le plus jeune, à peine éloigné de quelques mètres de son frère, il est mort de peur, tremble de partout, et se met à pleurer totalement paniqué. Mais cela n'arrive jamais ou presque, car Tom fait le maximum pour n'avoir jamais à se séparer de ce frère qu'il aime tant.  
Au début, Bill a eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre une vie normale, il avait peur de tout et de tout le monde et voulait rester cloîtré dans sa chambre, son sanctuaire. Mais avec l'aide de son frère il a réussi à faire face, bien qu'aujourd'hui encore il ne fasse confiance à personne d'autre que son frère. Son jumeau a ainsi essayé tant bien que mal de le faire sortir, lui faire rencontrer des amis, des petites copines même, mais dès que quelqu'un touche Bill ou s'approche de trop près, il panique et rentre dans sa coquille.

Aujourd'hui est un jour d'école, et comme tous les matins sur le chemin du collège Bill pose l'éternelle même question à son frère.

- Tu restes avec moi hein ? Promis ? Tu ne me quittes pas ?  
- Tu me poses la même question tous les jours Bill, et tous les jours je te réponds que oui. Tu le sais bien.  
- Oui mais j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi à force  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi Billy. Tu es mon frère, je t'aime, jamais je ne me lasserai de toi, ok ?  
- D'accord, répond celui-ci soulagé

Tom embrassa les cheveux noirs de son frère avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la cours.  
Les cours de la matinée se passèrent bien, et c'est maintenant l'heure du déjeuner. Une jeune fille s'approcha du plus vieux des deux frères, Kelly la plus belle fille du collège et la plus demandée. Tom vira au rouge lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui :

- Salut Tom  
- Euh .. euh salut, bégaye t-il  
- T'es mignon tu sais !  
- Ho .. merci .. toi tu es très belle  
- Je voudrais te parler en privé, tu veux bien ?  
- C'est que .. je dois rester avec mon frère  
- Il peut rester tout seul quelques minutes non ?  
- C'est que ..., hésite t-il

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- S'il te plait.

Il déglutit.

- Quelques minutes pas plus, insiste la jeune fille  
- Bon d'accord mais seulement quelques minutes  
- Tomi tu vas où ? demande alors Bill comprenant que son frère va l'abandonner  
- Je reviens dans pas longtemps  
- Et moi ?  
- Tu restes là je reviens

Le petit Bill, les yeux déjà plein de larmes contenues, regarda son jumeau partir avec cette fille qu'il trouvait horrible.  
Cinq minutes.. dix minutes.. quinze minutes.. passèrent ainsi.  
Et le petit garçon resté seul commença à réellement paniquer en voyant tout ces gens tourner autour de lui. Il se mit à pleurer en silence et à trembler.  
Il se recroquevilla sur lui même passant ses bras autour de ses jambes.  
Une fille de sa classe l'aperçu et vint se mettre devant lui. Elle s'appellait Marie, elle était plutôt petite, avec des cheveux roux coupés en carré plongeant et avait des jolis yeux vert.

- Pourquoi tu es tout seul ? demande t'elle au petit garçon en boule sur le sol

Evidement il ne lui répondit pas. Elle posa alors sa main sur son épaule mais cela le fit sursauter et se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même. Il se mit à pleurer plus fort ne retenant plus ses sanglots. La pauvre Marie qui aimait bien ce garçon si fragile qui était dans sa classe voulait lui venir en aide aussi, s'assit-elle à ses côtés et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais il la repoussa si fort qu'elle en tomba arrière. Elle s'apprêta à lui crier dessus quand elle réalisa qu'il ne l'avait repoussé que par peur et non par méchanceté.

- Où est Tom ? s'enquit-elle alors, sachant que seul celui-ci pourrait venir au seccour de son frère.

Il lança un coup d'oeil en direction d'un coin de la cour. Marie se leva et partie dans la direction qu'il venait de lui indiquer.  
Arrivée à destination elle trouva Tom en train d'embrasser une Kelly plaquée contre un mur.

- Hum Hum !!

Aucune réaction, effectivement tout occupés à s'avaler la langue, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu.

- HUUUUUUUM HUUUUUUUUUUM !!! recommence t-elle plus fort

Cette fois, Tom détacha sa bouche de celle de sa "copine"

- Tu vois pas qu'on est occupés ? s'agace Kelly  
- C'est qu'il y a un problème  
- Quel problème ?  
- Bill pleu ..  
- Ho merde, réagit alors Tom en lui coupant la parole

Il voulut alors se détacher de l'emprise de Kelly mais celle-ci le retint par le bras.

- C'est bon, c'est pas grave. On s'en fou ! Il peut rester seul un moment !!  
- Ecoute, tu es très belle et tout je suis ravie de sortir avec toi mais mon frère passe avant tout ! Alors lâche-moi !  
- C'est lui ou moi  
- Alors c'est lui  
- Ce n'est qu'un bébé ton frère

La colère montant en lui, il frappa la jeune fille sur la joue et se mit à lui hurler dessus.

- Ne redis jamais ça ! Tu ne sais rien ! Absolument rien ! Alors tu te tais, c'est clair ?

Au bord de l'explosion, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.  
Face à cette réaction, Kelly ne répliqua pas, stupéfaite.  
Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard rempli de haine il partit en courant rejoindre son petit frère, suivi de près par Marie.  
Il trouva Bill recroquevillé sur lui même au pied du mur. Il pleurait la tête entre ses bras.  
A la vue de son petit frère dans un tel état, il se sentit plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis ce fameux jour.  
Il se précipita et le serra le plus fort possible dans ses bras, mais il fut violement repoussé et sous le coup tombe à la renverse sur les fesses.

- Euh .. je .. je..., bredouilla t-il

Son petit frère daigna enfin lever la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Tom.  
Jamais Bill ne lui avait adressé un tel regard, si méchant. Il ne sus donc pas quoi dire ni quoi faire pour sa défense et resta comme paralysé.

- Tu m'as menti  
- Bill je ..  
- Tu m'avais promis !!  
- Je sais  
- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?  
- Je ...  
- Pour elle ? Elle est plus importante que moi, c'est sa ? Tu la préfères ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Je...  
- Pourquoi alors ?

Tom se sentit de plus en plus mal sous le regard inquisiteur de Bill. Lui qui d'habitude était si doux, enfantin, gentil, fut à présent méchant et blessant.  
Mais Bill voulait être méchant, il voulait montrer à son jumeau combien il avait souffert de cet abandon, court certes, mais terriblement long pour un corps et une âme blessée et souillée comme le sien. Il fixait donc Tom droit dans les yeux, mais lorsqu'il le vit pleurer sa tristesse décupla.  
Les sentiments de l'un font partie de l'autre !  
Voulant tenter une chose, Tom se redressa et posta son visage face à celui baigné de larmes de son frère qui une fois encore le repoussa.  
Décidé, il se releva une nouvelle fois et saisit fermement le visage de Bill entre ses mains. Celui-ce tenta alors de se dégager mais plus faible que Tom il ne résista pas longtemps, et finit par abandonner toute résistance lorsque son jumeau posa ses lèvres salées de larmes sur les siennes.

A quelques mètres la petite Marie a assistait à toute la scène. Jamais elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau. Imaginez la scène telle qu'elle se présente sous ses yeux : deux êtres se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, deux visages identiques baignés de larmes, deux paires de lèvres scellées l'une à l'autre, deux êtres qui en cet instant n'en formaient plus qu'un.

Elle voulait partir, craignant de violer leur intimité, mais il lui était impossible de détacher son regard de la scène.

Les deux garçons eux étaient indifférents au regard de la jeune fille, mais l'ennui était qu'il n'y avait pas que Marie qui observé la scène. Un homme avait également assisté à ce spectacle. Et c'était, malheureusement, un spectacle « familier » pour lui.  
Cet homme n'était autre que Marc, ce monstre répugnant, souvenir du pire jour de leur vie, et qui était aussi le père de la petite rouquine.  
Comment un homme aussi écoeurant pouvait-il avoir une petite fille aussi mignonne ? Comment pouvait-il faire du mal à des enfants alors qu'il était lui-même père, d'un enfant du même âge en plus ?  
D'ailleurs en ce moment précis, beaucoup d'idées vinrent naître dans l'esprit de Marc.  
Il s'approcha de sa fille et lui déposa un baiser sur le crâne.

- Bonne journée ma puce ?  
- Merveilleuse papa  
- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ?  
- Un ange !  
- De quoi parles tu ?

Elle pointa du doigt l'ange en question. Les deux anges en fait, qui n'en formaient plus qu'un.  
L'homme sourit à nouveau, il allait avoir quelqu'un à contacter et dès ce soir.  
Il partit main dans la main avec sa fille et croisa Samantha devant l'entrée du collège.

- Toujours aussi doués tes fils !  
- Comment ça ? demande t-elle surprise  
- Tu n'as qu'à regarder ce qu'ils sont en train de faire !!

Samantha rentra dans l'école et aperçu alors ses enfants toujours collés bouche à bouche. Tom ayant tellement peur que son frère ne le rejette à nouveau, n'avait cessé de l'embrasser.

- Bon les garçons on y va ? dit-elle arrivée devant eux

Ils se décollèrent enfin et Tom serra son petit frère dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je suis désolé, pardonne moi  
- Je te pardonne

Ils partirent main dans la main jusqu'à chez eux et montèrent dans leur chambre commune afin de faire leurs devoirs pendant que leur mère recevait un coup de fil, depuis longtemps déjà, attendu.  
Elle monta alors chercher ses enfants et les emmena là où elle travaille toujours aujourd'hui. Arrivés devant l'immeuble, ils ne réagissaient pas, étant trop jeunes lors de leur dernière venue, ils ne se souvenaient pas de l'endroit. Mais une fois la porte passée, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de tournage, des flashs leur vienrent: la caméra, la nudité, la douleur, l'humiliation. Tout. La souffrance à l'état brut.

- Non !

Ce cri du cœur était sorti tout droit de la gorge de Bill au moment même où il eut réalisé où ils se trouvaient.  
Il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait eu temps de mal à oublier ressurgissaient d'un seul coup. Pendant ce laps de temps, leur mère en avait profité pour disparaître.  
Et alors tout se passa très vite. Deux hommes, les mêmes que des années auparavant, entrèrent dans la pièce et par instinct Bill se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de son frère. Frank tenta d'attraper le plus jeune mais Tom essaya de l'en empêcher. Un assistant intervint pour retenir le plus âgé, pendant que l'autre déshabillait le petit brun qui ne se défendait même pas, trop frêle, trop peureux, trop faible et tellement impuissant.  
Tout était tellement semblable à six ans plus tôt.  
Frank jeta le petit Bill sur le lit qui se mit automatiquement en position fœtale. Ensuite aidé de l'assistant, l'homme déshabilla Tom qui se débâtait toujours autant mais ne faisait pas le poids face aux deux adultes. Il fut ensuite lancé sur le lit, à côté de son frère qui vint se coller directement à lui. Et Frank se positionna prêt à pénétrer Bill. Encore et toujours lui. Plus soumit, plus excitant.  
Il écarta ses petites fesses mais Tom s'interposa à ce moment là.

- Prenez moi !!!  
- Cela me ferait énormément plaisir, tu as l'air bien bon et ton caractère est très excitant mais c'est lui dont je dois me charger ! Alors pousse-toi !  
- Mais ça ne change rien que se soit lui ou moi !!  
- Me fais pas chier !! C'est comme ça. Mais si tu insistes tellement, je m'occupe de toi après !

Et sans laisser à Tom le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit, il pénétra brutalement le corps fragile de Bill. Un hurlement retentit. Une cascade de larmes roula sur les joues de Bill ainsi que sur celles de son jumeau.  
Tom prit alors une horrible décision. Il voulait que son frère puisse un jour se venger si l'envie lui en prenait. Aussi était-il prêt à faire le nécessaire pour que Bill en ait la possibilité. Une tristesse sans fin pris possession de son corps.

- Laissez-moi  
- Quoi encore ? s'agaça Frank  
- Laissez-moi le faire  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Ce que vous êtes en train de faire

Un silence de mort, troublé seulement par les pleurs de Bill, s'installa dans la pièce. Tous le regardèrent ahuris.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Frank ne comprenant pas ce que cela pouvait faire  
- Parce que je veux qu'il puisse se venger de cette souffrance. Je veux qu'il puisse tuer la personne qui lui aura fait autant de mal. Et si c'est vous, il ne pourra pas alors que si c'est moi si. Donc je veux que se sois moi qui fasse ça.  
- Euh Marc ? interrogea Frank totalement perdu  
- Laisse donc faire ce petit ! répondit celui-ci heureux de la tournure que prennaient les évènements

Franck se retira alors de Bill qui hurla une nouvelle fois. Il vint se placer devant Tom et commence à le masturber afin qu'il soit suffisamment exciter pour pénétrer Bill. Au bout d'un moment son sexe finit par se dresser sous l'effet des caresses bien que l'homme ne l'excitait pas le moins du monde. Tom se pencha alors à l'oreille de son double et lui murmure :

- Je t'aime

Il se mit ensuite à l'ancienne place de Frank et écarta un peu les fesses de son frère. Il eut un haut le cœur à la vue de tout ce sang. Et plutôt qu'entrer comme ça en lui, il le retourna sur le dos pour se retrouver face à lui. Et alors que tout le monde observait attentivement la scène (caméras toujours en route), il pénétra avec le plus de douceur possible en son frère. Une vague de désir déferla alors en lui et il se maudit d'éprouver du plaisir.  
Mais lorsqu'il sentit son frère se crisper et laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur entre ses dents serrées, tout désir s'envola. Il se rappela pourquoi il faisait ça. Il resta immobile, au plus profond de son frère et se pencha sur son corps. Il lui embrassa tout d'abord le bas du ventre, puis le ventre, le nombril, traçant une ligne imaginaire que lui seul percevait. Il continua ses baisers sur le torse de son frère, puis traça un sillon de baisers de son épaule à sa bouche en passant par son cou, sa mâchoire, son oreille et sa joue. Bill commença ainsi à se détendre se concentrant uniquement sur les caresses buccales de son frère et non sur la douleur qui prenait part de tout le bas de son dos. Soudain, sans se contrôler Tom laisse sa langue dépasser de sa bouche et caressa les lèvres de son jumeau. Bien que surprit, Bill ouvra tout de même légèrement la bouche, laissant ainsi la langue de Tom se faufiler dans sa bouche. Leurs langues entamèrent alors une lente danse, tel un slow. Encore une fois Tom se maudit d'apprécier ça. C'était meilleur qu'avec n'importe quelle fille. Mais c'était son frère, la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Sa moitié. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit et il stoppe le baiser. Bill le questionne alors du regard.

- Je suis désolé, murmure t-il  
- Pas moi  
- Je te fais souffrir.  
- Mais c'est moins douloureux quand c'est toi qui le fais

Tom sourit. C'était déjà cela. Voilà l'autre raison pour laquelle il avait voulu prendre la place du brutal Frank.

- Mais le problème c'est que j'aime ça  
- T'aimes quoi ?  
- Etre en toi et t'embrasser de cette façon, avec la langue

Il baissa la tête de honte après cet aveu et laissa quelques larmes de culpabilité rouler sur ses joues.

- Fais le.  
- Faire quoi ?

Aussi douloureux soit-il, Bill commença à bouger son bassin, faisant faire des vas et viens à son frère.

- Arrête Bill !! s'écria Tom

Mais Bill ne tint pas compte de la demande de son frère. Et, pour être honnête, même si celui-ci lui avait demandé d'arrêter, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : qu'il accélère. Il s'était déjà masturbé quelques fois et avait apprécié, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

- Arrête !!! Je sais que ça te fait mal !! Arrête !!! trouva t-il tout de même la force de crier

Il appuya les épaules de Bill contre le matelas essayant de lui faire stopper tout mouvements, mais le désir en lui ne l'aidait pas. Mais il finit par réussir quand même à l'arrêter.

- Bon les enfants c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais il va falloir passer aux choses sérieuses, intervint Marc

Tom regarda alors tristement son frère, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais s'il ne le faisait pas l'affreux Frank prendrait sa place.

- Fais le, j'ai confiance en toi, chuchota Bill à cet instant

Tom s'installa donc sur les coudes et embrassa à nouveau son frère. Le désir remonta aussitôt en lui et s'appuyant sur ses mains, il commença à allez et venir à l'intérieur de son jumeau. En quelques instants, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, de petits gémissements de plaisir se mirent à sortir de sa bouche. Il n'osait pas regarder son frère. Pourtant il aurait dû, car il aurait alors vu un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait tant. S'il ne culpabilisait pas autant, il aurait sentit une érection se former sous son corps en mouvement.  
Cependant même s'il ne faisait pas attention à la réaction du corps sous le sien, il resta attentif à ce que pu ressentir son frère. Aussi l'entend t-il lorsque celui-ci gémit son prénom.  
Il ouvra brusquement les yeux et le regarda. Comprenant enfin, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, passionnément. Les spectateurs eux en restèrent bouches bées.  
Leurs corps transpirants, leurs gémissements communs, leurs baisers passionnés, tout cela était en train de s'imprimer sur une pellicule vidéo qui serait ensuite reproduit à des millions d'exemplaires. Des morts de faim se feraient du bien en regardant cela, mais personnes, non personne n'aimerait jamais personne comme eux ils s'aimaient. Personne n'éprouverait jamais autant de plaisir qu'eux en éprouvaient à ce moment là. Car personne n'était comme eux. Ils étaient bien plus que des âmes soeur. Ils étaient tous deux une part de l'autre, sa moitié et à cet instant précis ils ne formaient plus qu'un dans tous les sens du terme. Les deux ailes d'un ange. Ce fut ensemble qu'ils éjaculèrent dans un cri plus fort que les autres. Ce fut sous la fatigue que leurs corps se séparèrent. Ce fut amoureusement qu'ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de s'endormir. Ce fut avec un étonnement sans pareil que Marc et ses associés arrêtèrent de tourner et qu'ils sortirent. Et ce fut les lèvres ornées d'un sourire que les jumeaux se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant leur sommeil.  
Et ça serait comme ça qu'ils s'endormiraient pour beaucoup de nuits encore.

Au revoir pureté et innocence, oublié jolis rêves d'enfants, bonjour dure réalité mais adieu souffrance et bonjour désir et amour partagé.


End file.
